Something as simple but as meaningful as that
by puasluoma
Summary: What would your answer be?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

One shot

AH

Based on "Things I'll never say" by Avril Lavigne (I love that song!! lol)

The title sucks, I know. If someone has any ideas for the title, please let me know!!!!

You can use this story with any couple because it doesn't have names!

Please Review and let me know what you think about it!! It means a lot!!!

* * *

I'm tugging at my hair; I keep staring at my feet. I know my cheeks are turning red; I know it shows.

I keep searching for the words inside my head.

Try to be perfect isn't easy, still I'm trying because I know you are worth it.

"So, what do you say?" You ask me, I still don't know how to answer.

If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to blow you away, be with you everyday.

"I… I… I don't know" Why does life has to be so complicated? It should be easier. We all should have a magic mirror that can tell us what is going to happen if we decide to do something.

If I could say what I want to see I'd say I want to see you go down on one knee,

If I could say what I want to hear I'd say I want to hear you say 'Marry me today!'

I Guess I'm wishing my life away, with these things I'll never say

"You don't have to say anything if you don't want to. I just wanted you to know" He said looking down at me.

We're not going' anywhere; so why can't I just tell you that I care?

I'm feeling nervous; I'm trying to be so perfect, because I know you're worth it.

I'm also trying to make the right decision. I don't want to ruin this; I want it to be perfect; something that I will want to tell everyone because it is perfect, because it's right.

I'm sure there won't be anything better than this.

"I… I kn… I know" I stutter, I stumble like I've got nothing to say; and everything is because I'm feeling nervous. I'm trying to be so perfect; because I know you are worth it.

"If you want we can pretend I never said anything; I know I can't take back what I said and to be honest; I really don't want to, because it's the truth. But it doesn't change anything. We can go back inside and pretend that nothing has happened." I could notice how nervous he is by the way he talks; I've known him my whole life and I know what makes him nervous; I also know what he likes, what he doesn't like, his dreams, his fears, I know everything about him and he knows everything about me. I'm sure he knows me better than I know myself.

He is always there when I need someone; he has always been there and I know he will always be there, because this isn't something that will go to waste after this moment. This is something that will last for ever and ever. This is like one of those love stories people dream about.

I know how much I'm hurting him by taking so much time in answering; I know he can't wait anymore and he is scared I will say no.

I just don't understand why these words I so badly want to say don't come out of my mouth.

If I could say what I want to say, I'd say I want to be with you for ever; I'd say I want to marry you tonight.

"No" was the only thing I managed to say.

I was still too shocked because of what he just said to be able to say anything else. I didn't trust my voice

"Oh, O.K." was the only thing he said.

I still could hear the hurt in his voice.

I was supposed to be his best friend; I shouldn't be hurting him like this.

And I really didn't want to. I couldn't understand why I was being so selfish and so mean. He was my best friend after all. And to be honest; he wasn't just my best friend. After all, who was I kidding; the last few months he had been something more.

The moment came; I couldn't keep being quiet for an other minute and hurting him as much as I was hurting him now. I could see it in his eyes, they weren't sparkling anymore, like the way they always sparkle when he sees something he really likes, or when he laughs; or like they sparkled when he told me what has been keeping me away of being myself and just trying to be someone perfect and make this moment perfect.

It was then when I realized that trying to make this moment perfect was resulting to be the complete opposite. I was hurting him and making him sad by making him think I was trying to find a way to let him go without hurting him that much.

I wonder if he will like my answer now more than if I had just said it the second after he had said that to me.

"What happens now?" I asked trying to get the right answer out of him. I was making sure I was going to make the right decision. I already knew that it was; but it still was scary as hell!

"What do you mean?" He was clueless about what I asked, and it was totally normal; after thinking about what I just asked for a little while it seemed like the world's most stupid question. Again trying to be perfect ruined everything.

"I'm sorry, I mean…" 'Why can't life be like the movies?' Or maybe the question should be 'Why can't I make my life be like the one in movies?'

I know I can make my life perfect, but I guess I shouldn't try to make it perfect, I should let it come to me. It's like love, it will come in the moment you less expect it. But to be honest, I kind of already expected it; because of what has been happening lately between the two of us. All the hand holdings and the phone calls. I knew there was something else. But who would have thought it would come to this moment.

We are standing in my backyard looking at each other; and I still don't know the perfect way to answer him. And the more I think about the so called perfect way to answer him, the more I hurt him and make him feel like I will say something negative.

The more time I take the more I think he is worth it. He is worth anything. He is my best friend, the person I know the most and the one who knows me the most; so again, 'why can't I just tell him that I care?' Why can't I just tell him that I'm not going anywhere without him. 'Why?'

"I love you" I simply said.

That was what I've been trying to say all along.

Something as simple but as meaningful as that.

I wonder how three little words can change everything

But I guess it's not the words that change everything, it's the actions and the relationship you start having with that person.

I knew from the first time I saw him that he will always be my friend. Now I know that there was so much more to that, than what I could see. But I can see it now.

I know he is the one God created for me to love. He picked him out from all the rest because he knew I'd love him the best. He knew he is the one for me and only me.

While I was lost thinking about what I just said I felt his arms encircle me and pull me towards him. He was hugging me; that was the moment I knew I had made the right decision.

I felt so secure in his arms that I knew this couldn't be wrong. I knew this would last for ever.

He looked down at me and smiled. It was my favorite smile in the world. I smiled back and buried my head in his neck. I could hear his heart beat; it is almost as fast as mine.

I turned to look at him, I looked him in the eyes and then, like a silent apology for making him wait so long for my answer I kiss him. Just a chaste kiss that he immediately returned.

When we broke apart he turned to look at me, again with my favorite smile.

"I love you" he said again. I only laughed and hugged him. I knew my face was completely by now.

"I love you too" I whispered in his ear.

* * *

Please please please REVIEW!! :D!!!

Let me know what you thought

If you saw everything comming. PLEASE!!! lol


	2. AN Please Read!

A/N

Hi everyone!

So, I just found out that Fan Fiction is deleting every single story that is too graphic, too violent, or stories inspired by songs or that have songs in them.

This means a lot to me because some of my stories are inspired by songs and have little paragraphs from them. Also, some of my favorite stories are inspired by my favorite songs!

Please sign this petition against the change that is happening!

The link is: www . change (dot org) / petitions/ fanfiction-net -stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_campaign= friend_inviter_modal&utm_medium=facebook&utm_source= share_petition

(No spaces)

Imagine what would have happened to E. L. James if Fanfiction had deleted her story! Probably she would have been discouraged and wouldn't have published it! And now it's a best seller worldwide!

It would mean so much to me if you could sign it and then pass it on.

Thank you!

Puasluoma


End file.
